The next chapter
by SLopezLove
Summary: So it's just after graduation and everybody is going their separate ways with so much new flooding their lives do the Glee kids have room to hold on to what matters most? Looking to the future of the glee club as they set sail on the adventures of their new lives. (Brittana heavy)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first venture into fanfiction, a future for the favoured Glee members. (To whom i do not own any rights (sadly))

* * *

Chapter 1

Her report card had been mailed that day, this was it, it would be the last straw. She really had tried; she's even skipped Cheerios and spent hours studying in the library. She's enlisted the help of both Tina and Artie, but nothing had helped, there was nothing that helped. Some people just weren't academic. At least she knew what she wanted from her life, and she didn't need the grades, her video application had been accepted now all she needed to do was kick ass in her interview and performance. Maybe her mom and dad would understand. Maybe they'd let her go.

Brittany wanted to dance. When she danced she was free. Free from thought, free from the looks, free from everyone else. Santana had always told her she was destined for greatness and she just knew that dance was her shot. Her only shot. It had been Santana who got her all the information on the academy of dance, she'd helped her with the application video, with the choreography of the performance routine. Santana was the only person who listened to her, the only person who really believed in her. And since the start of the semester she'd been hundreds of miles away. It really sucked not graduating with your girlfriend, and it sucked even more that she was off at college with a bunch of hot cheerleaders so far away.

"Hey. Hey Britt, wait up!" Tina was jogging down the hallway to catch up with her, "I thought you were ignoring me, didn't you hear me back there?"  
"Oh, no, sorry T, I was in a whole mind of my own."  
"Don't you mean worl-never mind, it doesn't matter, what's up, you've seemed so down lately." Tina Cohen Chang, future heart surgeon and general genius, sometimes Brittany wished she was as Asian as Tina, then maybe she would get good grades and wouldn't disappoint her dad.  
"It's just my love sickness, I wish they could figure out a medicine for the long distance kind"  
"but Britt, it's only been two weeks, and you two are calling and texting each other 24/7. And aren't you going up for that Cheerios thing at the weekend! You'll get to see her in like 2 days"' Tina couldn't believe how cut up Brittany was about the distance, yeah, so mike was less than an hour's drive away, but she hadn't even stepped foot in his dorm room yet, and she hadn't called him since Monday. Brittany didn't seem to be able to cope without her girl, it was truly worrying, there was a whole year of this to go, could Brittany manage, or the more pressing question, how could she deal with a whole year of Britt's moaning!  
"Mmm I guess you're right, I guess I'm just bummed because my parents are gonna ground me forever when they see my below 1 gpa. How can it be so low? I did everything my teachers said, I mean Mr Hill even said I didn't need to attend his class anymore and miss James said that my scores were the most consistent she'd ever seen!" With her arm around her friend Tina knew it wasn't Brittany's fault, she really did try, more than anyone else, it just didn't work.  
"Hey, maybe they won't mind, they know how much you try."  
"Mmm"  
"So Blaine offered me a ride, it was open to you too, coming?"  
"Nah, I'm gonna need time to start thinking up excuses so they don't take my laptop or phone."  
"Okay then, see you tomorrow Britt"

The bus ride had given her nothing, she'd gotten distracted by the weekend, since coach Sylvester wasn't going to be there she knew she would get so much time with Santana...

Walking through the door, she saw her mom in the kitchen and tried to sneak upstairs,  
"Brittany honey we need to talk" uh oh, that means her report card had arrived.  
"How has it come to this sweetheart? You promised me you were studying, what will your dad say?" Brittany felt the tears coming, she really had been working, why wouldn't her mom believe it?  
"I know you're upset about Santana leaving, but you can't let it affect your school work"  
"but mom I really tried" a single tear rolled down her cheek  
"I really, really did, I promise mom" that single tear began the flood, all the worries about her grades, about Santana, and if she didn't get in. Her mom just couldn't stand there and watch her baby cry, she pulled Brittany into a tight hug and kissed her hair,  
"Oh honey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, it's just, it's just a shock that's all. I know you've been studying really hard and I know you've lost your best friend, but this, your dad, I'll have to talk to him."  
"Mom I have a plan. I'm going to the dance academy. I know you guys said I had to graduate, but I already messed up one year, I don't want to waste another year at high school I could get out there I could join a company, I just need the training from a real dance school." A stunned silence,  
"please mom, please"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Cheerios piled onto the bus, with Miss Pilsbury ticking off the register, Brittany couldn't get rid of the grin plastered to her face; in like five hours she would be able to see her baby again.  
"So little B aren't you even gonna give your surrogate momma a hug?" The question came from the sunglasses clad blonde leaning against the bus door.  
"Miss Holiday!" Brittany gave a squeal and practically jumped on the woman.  
"Please honey; surely you can call me holly by now. Ahh I've missed my girls, how long is this bus ride gonna be?"  
"Wait you're coming with us? That's amazing and you'll get to see Tana too!" Another tight hug and a squeal for the substitute. A sharp cough came from inside the bus  
"Excuse me miss Holliday, but is that really appropriate, I think you're supposed to be on the bus, we're supposed to leave at seven thirty am, it is now seven twenty-nine please can you both register and take a seat."  
"Oh Miss P how efficient of you, come on little B, five hours honey!"

Brittany spent the journey with the older blonde, discussing everything, from her application, to holly's latest man friend. Gaining both of them dis approving looks and comments from Miss Pilsbury.  
"Are you sure that's appropriate conversation to be having with a student?"  
"I don't think a young girl need to hear about such relations"  
"Don't you think you should graduate high school"  
"you shouldn't be encouraging high school drop outs" After 30 minutes of the journey the pair relocated to the rear of the bus.  
"Honey, you know that she's right, as a teacher I really shouldn't encourage you to drop out, but I know you're going to be a shining star, I'll talk to your mom when we get back, you'll know then if you've got in and you can start planning everything properly."  
"Thank you Holly, sometimes I think you know me nearly as well as Santana."  
"Kindred spirits B, you and Tana are my soul babies, in another life I'd be your real momma."

By the time the bus pulled up, all the girls were dozing and it took a shake from holly for Brittany to realise they'd arrived.  
"Looks like you've got a welcoming party B" she said softly pointing out of the window at a figure obscured by the rain. It was like a shot of caffeine; she was up and running down the bus isle  
"outta my way! Let me off!" Her fellow Cheerios parted and she leap off out into the rain, dashing towards the soaked figure.

As she reached Santana the caramel skinned girl threw her arms around her neck and dragged the taller girl down to her tiptoed height. As soon as their lips touched everything was okay, Brittany forgot about all of her worries, nothing else mattered. She moaned in objection as Santana pulled away from the kiss,  
"I know babe but just let me see you, I need to see your face for a second." Sparkling sapphire met the rich chocolate orbs,  
"god I've missed you" mumbled Brittany as she leant into the hand framing her face.  
"Britt-Britt, you have to ace that audition, I can't function without you."  
"I know, it's been torture, but we're together now, and soaked through, I need to grab my stuff and you'll never guess who's here San."

After everyone was off the bus and rooms were sorted, Miss Pilsbury called all the girls together to sort dinner arrangements.  
"Now we can either all eat together, or we can split into two groups..." After 20minutes of arguing it was decided that each teacher would take 10 students, one to get Chinese, one to get Indian, then they would explore the city  
"Miss I'm really not all that hungry, in fact I feel a little ill. I might just get an early night before tomorrow" said Brittany, grinning at Miss Holiday,  
"Hungry for something else, hey" she whispered to the girl with a wink,  
"Okay then, we'll be back by 11.30, I hope you feel better!" Louder this time, just to be sure miss P knew she'd allowed it, it's not like she could make a fuss about it in front of all the students.

Santana had been waiting with Brittany all that time their intertwined fingers never being separated. She'd missed the simple touch of her girl, the sweet scent that was hers and hers alone, the way she smiled every time their eyes met. When the others had left she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and pulled her closer in,  
"I've got a surprise for you back at my place baby, come on, we've only got what nine hours before you need to be back here" she said, softly kissing the pulse in Brittany's neck.  
"Mmm nine hours." she muttered as Santana slowly moved her lips up her neck and along her jaw line, a low moan escaping Brittany's lips,  
"are you sure we have to go to your place?"  
"I'm distracting you aren't I" joked Santana as she stepped away a little,  
"c'mon you won't regret it I promise baby, plus you'd hate me if you missed seeing Sammy, come on" she said practically pulling Brittany along  
"I suppose you're right, I have missed that trouty pout of his."


	3. Chapter 3

"So my roommates are all at class, meaning you and me, beautiful, have the place to ourselves, and well, we really should lose these wet clothes" whispered Santana as she unlocked the door and led Brittany into the apartment, turning to lock the door behind them Brittany encircled her with her long arms, resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder as she spoke.  
"Santana, what if I don't get in? What if I'm not good enough? I'll have to stay in Lima and try to graduate from Mckinley. I don't think I can stay there without you, I really don't" Spinning around to face her girlfriend Santana spoke softly yet forcefully, with her hands framing Brittany's face  
"baby, you're going to get in. Trust me Britts."  
"But what-"  
"if something goes wrong you can come here with me, or I'll come back to Lima with you and you can reapply at the next intake. Baby look at me, it's all going to work out." Gazing into the Latina's eyes, Brittany knew she was telling the truth,  
"bedroom" she whispered. Chuckling, Santana led the taller girl through the apartment to her bedroom as she closed the door behind them, the blonde held her against the door, working her kisses down her neck, hovering along her collarbone, as one hand knotted itself deep within the raven hair, with the other tracing light patterns across the skin of her lower back. Santana pulled her head up, so their lips could meet once more. Pushing the taller girl backwards Santana began slowly unbuttoning her shirt, agonisingly slowly in Brittany's opinion, she moaned as the beautiful Latina straddled her, kissing her fiercely as her hands slid up below the shirt, her breath catching as her hands moved up the soft warmth of caramel skin and Santana finally rid herself of the shirt. Pulling the blonde's long arms above her head, Santana slid off the girl's tank and tore the lace from her chest. The kiss deepened further as the pair ran their hands over every inch of their lovers' skin, reacquainting themselves, finding comfort in each other's touch once more.  
"Baby you're so fucking hot." Muttered the Latina into the blonde's lips,  
"mmm and you're my sexy senora" she replied biting her lovers lip softly  
"senorita baby. Fuck I really love you, you know that babe?"  
"I know you do Sanny and I love you too, more than I've ever loved anyone else in the world" joining their lips once more, losing her hands in her girlfriends hair. The brunette kissed her way down Brittany's neck, trailing her tongue down to tease the hardness she found at her breast, a sensual moan escaped her lips as she felt her lover working the fastening of her pants.

It was nearly eight pm when Sam let himself into the apartment, the weather hadn't gotten any better and so after two hours of training he was cold and wet, with a layer of mud covering his entire body h headed straight for the shower, discarding clothes as he crossed the apartment to the shared bathroom. The blonde quarterback walked through the door to find the room filled with steam and the shower already running, he was just about to shout at Santana for taking his shower time when saw them pressed against the glass. He saw Santana's head snap towards him as the door thudded behind him  
"Fuck! Shit, fucking knock before you enter Sam!" squealed Santana as Sam backed through the door.  
"For fuck sakes San, you know I had practice tonight, I didn't mean to walk in on, well, that!" He shouted back through the doorway as he saw a tanned arm reach out for a towel.  
"Sam wait! I'm sorry Sammy I didn't mean to shout, and I didn't mean to take up your shower time, I mean honestly I swear it's only like half five!"  
"Jeez Santana how long have you guys been in there? There best be hot water left!" he could always count on Santana to let her 'sexy time' ruin his night.  
"Don't worry, we've only been in there a few minutes, but hey if you've finished practice I reckon we could have broken some kind of sexy record in my room!" Santanna laughed, winking at Sam as she walked up to him, wrapped only in a small towel, closing the door to the bathroom behind her.  
"Santana seriously though what are you doing?" Sam hissed.  
"I know you're a freaking sex pest but seriously how could you do that to Britt? It's been two fucking weeks and you can't keep it in your pants…" there was no use trying to interrupt his rant, so she let him continue, just zoning out, her mind wandering back to the shower.  
"…San are you even listening to me?" his shouting bringing her back to reality, "Yeah, of course I am it's just; I'm not cheating on Britt!"  
"Glad to hear it babe" said the blonde, who slid through the door and slipped her arm around the smaller girls waist.  
"Sorry for stealing your water Sammy, we didn't mean to, we just got carried away with our sweet lady kisses" after a quick peck on her girlfriend's cheek she leapt at Sam, a tangle of wet hair and long limbs.  
"Ahh Sam I missed those froggy lips and the beiber cut!" giggling as she hugged him tightly. The blush had risen from his cheeks to the tops of his ears  
"I erm I-I'm sorry for the er whole walking in on you guys but, but well I didn't know you were gonna be here. Sorry Britts" squeezing her back,  
"I've missed you too."  
"So now you know it's really Britt can you take your grubby paws off my girlfriend, if you hadn't noticed we've only just got outta that shower…unless you want us to get back in and use more of your precious hot water?" Brittany was touched to hear the tiniest hint of jealousy in the brunettes voice, as much as she would deny it to anyone else, not that anyone else would have noticed, not even Sam, she knew Santanna better than anyone.  
"I might just hop into the shower then join you ladies for a catch up in a few" said Sam making his way through to the bathroom.  
"Okay, but you best clean all this shit up before the others get back; I've got some unfinished business to attend to" Santana trailed off  
"Oh god really do you have too? I mean eurgh I don't want to know that's what you'll be doing" groaned Sam in slight disgust.  
"Well if you hadn't interrupted us we there wouldn't be a problem Sammy" giggled the dancer turning to grab her girlfriend's wrist.  
"Damn, how could I not love this girl?" Santana winked at Sam before being pulled by the taller girl back towards her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Brittany woke up, it took her a few seconds to realise where she was, memories of the previous day came flooding back to her causing a wide smile to spread across her face. She felt the long slender chain around her neck, picking up the delicate heart she felt her smile grow even wider, "_You'll always be my unicorn. Love you always"_ it had been the surprise from Santana last night. It was and rolling over, the blonde saw her fellow cheerio Becky still sleeping soundly, leaning over to check the time she saw it was seven am that meant she had an hour before Cheerios practice began, probably a good idea to start getting dressed, after all this was going to be one of the most important days of her life.

* * *

Santana found herself waking early. Ridiculously early. It was seven fifteen and she'd already been trying to get back to sleep for half an hour usually she could sleep in till mid-afternoon, with no issue, today was different. Making her way through to the kitchen she found Sam and Chris sat at the table eating their way through one of the biggest plates of pancakes she had ever seen. Reaching for the coffee pot she turned and gave her signature smirk  
"You might want to give a second thought to eating that off the table, I didn't have a chance to wipe it down last night" turning her back on the guys at the table she grinned into her coffee mug as she waited for Sam to catch on.  
"Eewww!" Spitting out the pancake piece, which had slipped off his plate only moments ago.  
"That's disgusting Santana, seriously you're such a horndog, can't you at least keep it to your own room? Where's the disinfectant spray?" picking up the pancakes from the middle of the table he began searching for a cloth.  
"To think, I was even gonna offer you some of my amazing homemade pancakes. Gross"  
"Sorry Chrissy! I didn't mean to you'll understand when you see her. In fact I think you'd be so impressed you'd offer me a whole batch of your delicious pancakes" she winked, snatching the top pancake from the pile and taking a giant bite.  
"Hey, you don't get to enjoy my culinary skills when you've been such a bad housemate!" he laughed reaching over and pulling the remainder of the pancake from her. By this time Sam had found out the spray and handed it to the Latina,  
"We're gonna hit the gym in a bit, when we've left you need to disinfect every surface you couldn't control yourself on last night. DO NOT begin before we leave, I already have images of you guys in the shower and now on the table, scarring my mind, I don't want to know where else you've destroyed for me!"  
"Wait you saw them in the shower together? Oooh you are one lucky guy. Hey San, if you ever feel the need for a third party you know where I am" Chris winked at her before shoving three whole pancakes into his mouth.  
"Oh honey do you really think I'd let a perv like you ogle my girl? Uh nooo. Plus it's not like you'd be able to keep up with us anyway." seeing his eyebrows raise and eyes widen she turned, heading back to her room.  
"And no, that is NOT a challenge." She shouted as she closed her door to get changed.  
"Jeesh for someone who did a whole lotta fucking last night she sure aint in a very good mood, remind me how you put up with her in high school? And why the hell do you agree to the dorm share this year?" asked Chris as he grabbed his gym bag.  
"Santana is a bitch, it's who she is, you get used to the comments and to be honest with you she's been really good to me and well with her on your side it's not like anyone's gonna be picking a fight with you is there. Honestly I don't know what Britt sees in her, well other than the obvious. I give them less than a month." he said in a lower voice, heading for the door, "Ready?"  
"Yeah, let's go. Seriously though, I still find it hard to believe she's a dyke, she really doesn't seem the type. I didn't mean that the way it sounded, it's just, just a shame if you get me?" said Chris as they left the apartment.

* * *

Cheerios practice ran over, with Brittany and Becky pushing their team harder than ever, tomorrow was the first competition of the year McKinley were seeded second this year. Second. It was the first time since coach Sylvester had been at the school that her girls hadn't had top seeding across the nation. Word had got out she was pregnant and after losing her top two cheerleaders she was left with only a handful of tumblers and with the gymnastic element of her routine being infamous they'd lost their top ranking, the girls knew they had to fight to prove they were the best. The top of the pyramid. As practice finished Brittany looked up to see Santana deep in conversation with a tall redhead, both in NYSU cheerleading tops she couldn't help thinking what a hot couple they were as the redhead threw her head back laughing at whatever Santana had said, it made her stomach churn a little as she saw the slender hand of the other girl grab the Latina's upper arm then run her hand downwards. Crap, that was not something she wanted to see. They were flirting. Definitely flirting. Was this what she'd see every day if she ended up at NYS?  
"Britt. Hey B, come over here!" Oh great she'd been spotted, so now she would have to stand there and be polite whilst her girlfriend was being hit on.  
"Britt meet Cara my cheer captain, and Cara, this is my **girlfriend**, Brittany" the way she emphasised the word girlfriend calmed Brittany somewhat, and she slid her arm around the shorter girl's shoulders, pulling her closer.  
"Oh, erm hi, I erm I never realised you had a erm girlfriend" Cara muttered blushing nearly as red as her hair.  
"Yup, this beauty's all mine, speaking of, we should probably grab some food baby, your audition's in a couple of hours, let's see if we can grab holly too" she said turning to smile at her girlfriend.  
"I'll see you at practice later Cara" waving to the red head she slipped her arm around the blonde's waist.  
"Erm yeah, see you then" grinning as Cara walked away she planted a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek  
"why did you do that?"  
"What do you mean?" She replied, arching an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Well you just introduced me as your girlfriend, to a hot girl who you see every day, who probably didn't realise you were gay, who is now going to actually tell people"  
"but babe, you do realise you could be enrolled here by next week and as soon as you're here there would be no denying it, you're too hot for me to keep my hands off." Winking at the blonde,  
"plus she was trying to get me to go on some double date with her and Chris and some other mongrel football guy" she chuckled seeing her girlfriend's face fall a little.  
"Don't worry you're the best, sexiest excuse I've ever had to avoid a date. Plus this way Cara definitely has to stop trying to hook me up with random guys." This brightened the blue eyes once more,  
"so she wasn't hitting on you" she blushed making the Latina laugh,  
"hey she might have been, I mean look at me, you can't really blame her, I'm one hot piece of ass right here!"  
"That's true, but that 'hot piece of ass', and everything that comes with it, is mine, capeach?" Laughing as she squeezed the taller girl closer "capiche Britt-Britt" the two girls headed to meet holly.

* * *

"Will you watch?" Brittany asked the two of them nervously as she pulled off her hoodie and handed it to Santana.  
"Of course baby B, we'll go up on the balcony, seriously you'll be fine" smiled holly pulling her into a tight hug  
"good luck!" Taking the bag and hoodie from the brunette she headed up the stairs to the observation balcony.  
"Britt-Britt you're going to be amazing, enjoy yourself, me and H will be there the whole way through" wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist.  
"Good luck baby, go kick some ass." Planting a soft kiss on her lips she turned to join holly. Grabbing the Latina's wrist before she could move any further, she pressed their lips together;  
"I love you" she spoke against the soft lips.  
"I love you too beautiful." This was it, her time to shine. She felt the nerves hitting her as soon as she turned her back on Santana. Entering the room she saw the board sat behind the long desk in front of her, the butterflies turned into elephants as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes widening as she saw the high ceiling and the long line of mirrors, she felt the soft bounce in the sprung wooden floor, this was amazing. The best studio she'd ever set foot in. Crap the woman in the middle had just said something to her.  
"Your name, what's your name?" She repeated quickly, a stern look settling upon her face.  
"I'm Brittany. Brittany Pierce ma'am" she had to hold her hands together to stop them from shaking so much, looking up into to the balcony, she looked into Santana's eyes and those deep brown pools instantly calmed her as she heard the stern woman ask her what her audition number was and to what piece she would be performing.

Santana and holly could see Brittany's nerves as she'd entered the room, but now she was calm and speaking in a clear voice to the directors before her, up on the observation deck the two could see the three of them warming to the blonde beauty as she spoke about dance. Santana knew without looking that her eyes would be lighting up that amazing electric blue, like they always did when she was in her little dance zone. As she took her position in the middle of the floor, a low beat began and Santana felt her heart flutter as the dancer raised her head, looking her in the eye as she began her piece. The dance was breath taking, Santana could feel holly leaning forwards in awe, she would have turned to grin at the older woman had she been able to tear her own eyes away from the beauty below them. Brittany managed to mix ballistic styles with hip hop combos and acrobatic leaps and flips, the way her body moved so fluidly, carving beautiful lines in perfect time to the music. The dance seemed to create a story, building lyrics into the piece without a single word. The performance was over far too quickly and Santana was certain that she hadn't managed to take a breath through the whole thing, her eyes were still glued to the blonde, she could hear her heart beating and as those dazzling eyes looked up at her once more she suddenly forgot how to breathe.  
"S if you ever let her go I will personally remind you every day what you've lost" muttered Holly leaning into the shorter brunette. Brittany turned her attention to the table before her, allowing Santana to breathe again.  
"If I ever let her go I don't think I'd survive. Holly she's my world, fuck, it's not supposed to be like this is it, we're still kids, I can't even cope for two weeks without her, what if she decides I'm not what she wants I mean she's only half gay what if there's some guy-"  
"Santana honey she might not be a hundred percent gay but she's a hundred percent your's. Are you really questioning it, I mean the way she looks at you it's like she doesn't see anyone else." Rubbing a soothing hand along her back,  
"you need to stop with the doubts and enjoy it. Come on then let's get down there, you know she'll want you there as soon as she gets out of the door S" squeezing the girl's shoulder in reassurance, she kissed the top of her head.  
"H you're amazing any chance of adoption?" Laughing the pair made their way back down to the ground floor to wait for Brittany to finish up with the interview section.

* * *

Sam sat in the hospital, his eyes tearing up, his shoulder was fucked. That was it, his scholarship would be rebuked and he'd have to head back to Lima and community college. Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry shared an apartment in New York City, with the pair attending NYADA with hopes of the west end. Rachel had managed to succeed in the January intake after balking her first audition back at Mckinley, now the pair were in their final year, with scouts constantly watching performances and auditions cropping up week after week. Kurt was working on monologues for his latest audition whilst Rachel was running lines in the kitchen with her latest boyfriend. She and Finn, unsurprisingly, hadn't worked out. It was at nationals, after a long series of spats that they decided that marriage wasn't going to work out between them. Finn was back in Lima working in the tyre shop, with Burt spending so much of his time in dc Finn was practically managing the garage and from his most recent updates with Kurt it was going well. Kurt hadn't mentioned Finn's girlfriend to Rachel yet, she was obviously over him, but he couldn't help feeling sorry for her when he saw the sadness in her eyes whenever he was brought up in conversation. Kurt's most recent phone call with Finn had gained him the brilliant news that Angela was pregnant, and after nearly two years together they were engaged and seemed sickeningly happy. Kurt smiled thinking about his goofy stepbrother with a baby, he knew he'd be an amazing dad, and he'd get to be such a FABULOUS uncle! Neither of the pair had really heard an awful lot about the rest of their fellow glee clubbers, other than Quinn going off to study medicine, mike had enrolled at Julliard after their senior year and Mercedes had managed to get into a UCLA. Blaine had refused Kurt's offer of joining him in New York and the pair had broken up, but still spoke often, maintaining a close friendship. Kurt often wondered what had happened to the other members of their club; they had once been so close. He knew Santana had got some cheerleading scholarship, but he had no idea what she was doing now, Brittany had failed to graduate with them and ended up dropping out of high school, he couldn't imagine what she would be doing now. Thinking back he chuckled at the 'relationship' between the blonde and Santana, they were polar opposites, Brittany being so sweet and innocent whilst the Latina was pretty much a bitch, and a slut, no doubt Brittany had had her heart broken there, thinking about it the pair could probably have decided on being straight by now. Hmm who else was there? Sam, he'd ruined his shoulder and headed back to Lima for community college, but he'd moved when his dad found a job up in New England. Tina had probably ended up with Mike, Artie was probably doing his directing thing somewhere, and Puck, he had no idea what puck would be doing. Shaking himself out of his inner monologue he focused his attention to the script before him, this audition was going to be it, after so many call backs, then their subsequent knock backs, he was beginning to lose his mind, Rachel had already been cast in two West End shows and she was currently the understudy for Wicked. Wicked! He just wasn't cut out for the macho male parts and there were just weren't enough parts for guys like him.

* * *

_2 months later  
_Rushing around the apartment he pair laughed and joked, this was it. Graduation. They were about to enter the real world. Rachel had managed to snap up a role in west side story, it wasn't Maria but she had her foot in the door, whilst Kurt had managed to gain the role of Kurt in the sound of music, finally managing to obtain a more mainstream role. Rachel's dads had flown in the previous night and were staying in the same hotel as Kurt's dad, Finn and Carol; the five were going to meet them at the academy before the ceremony. Driving home with his mom and Burt, Finn thought back to the day they'd just had, Finn had watched them step up on to the stage, smiling as first Rachel shook hands and received her diploma, then cheering loudly as Kurt reached the front of the queue. Things had changed so much in the past few years, who would have thought it their senior class would all be graduating from college now, well not him and puck, but the others from glee club would be all be embarking on the next chapter of their lives. He thought about how much his own life had changed, soon enough he would be a dad, him, a father. They'd stayed for dinner and he'd managed to have fun and laugh with Rachel, he'd even met her boyfriend and shown her the latest baby scans, it was good they could still be friends. He was happy, and it seemed like she was too, she'd got a Broadway role and had graduated NYADA after all those audition issues. He couldn't wait to get home, he hated leaving his fiancé, even if it had only been for one night, he was her protector, and she was his life. He thought he'd been in love with Quinn and Rachel, but now he was with Angie he understood what real love was. It wasn't something a high school student could comprehend, that much was obvious, heck even Tina and Mike had ended up apart. God it was a long drive, at least it was cheaper than flying, and he needed every cent, kids were supposed to be expensive and him and Ange had made a pact to save everything they could, they were doing things right. For their kid.

* * *

"Hi there, I'm Dr Fabray." smiled the blonde woman in scrubs and a white coat, "you must be Danny" she said reaching out a hand to the young boy. Quinn Fabray had graduated top of her class and she'd done well as an intern and now she had snagged her dream job in paediatrics. Yeah she'd screwed up in high school, being pregnant at sixteen wasn't exactly the way to make your dreams come true, but Beth being adopted by Shelby eventually let her move on, it made her the determined and successful woman she was today.  
"Yep I am. Are you going to fix me?" The little boy before her asked bluntly as he shook her hand.  
"I certainly hope so little man." she smiled back "It was an allergic reaction but it seems to have cleared up, so how are you feeling today?" she asked reaching for the chart at the foot of the child's bed, still smiling reassuringly to the boy.  
"I'm not as bad as before, my tummy still hurts but it's not as icky. When can I go home?"  
"That's good, I'll have to do a few tests first, just to make sure there's no bad stuff left, then I can speak to your mom and dad and you can head back home" getting up off the bed she ruffled his hair as she saw the smile spreading across his face at her words.  
Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he threw his arms around the golden haired woman.  
"Okay honey, I've got to go now, but I'll come back when the nurse comes to do the tests." Stepping away from the young boy, she turned and waved as she exited the room, heading to her office. She knew she wasn't supposed to get so attached, but every patient meant so much, she was just so happy that she was able to help them. Looking at the time she saw she'd been on rounds for two hours and had had a full surgery schedule before that, it was time for a bit of a break. Leaning back in her chair she flicked her phone on, smiling as the background lit up, a picture of Aaron grinning as he was holding Piper, their terrier. They'd met a few years ago, back when she was an intern, they'd taken the steps from best friend to lover and now they'd been living together for a year and a half and had been engaged for a year. Pulling up her emails she flicked past all the amazon notifications checking for anything interesting. One email entitled 'Mckinley Reunion' quickly drew her attention, opening it up she read on 'you are invited to the high school reunion of WMHS…' there was also an attachment, double tapping brought up the pdf, 'New Directions Reunion Performance!' the document was signed by one Will Schuester.  
The Glee club was getting back together.

**A/N** _I hope you're liking it so far, let me know if there's anything you think I should put in :) Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The glee club were meeting in the old choir room back at the high school, the room wasn't especially big, so it wasn't long before their old rehearsal space was buzzing with bodies and excitement. It had been nearly ten years since they'd all been there together. Everyone had brought their partners and children along, it amazed Will as he looked around at the group, back in high school they were a real mix, the outcasts, but looking around now he saw so much success and happiness.  
"Hey Will, it's been a long time, I do believe you still owe me a drink!" laughed the tall blonde who'd tapped his shoulder drawing in his attention. Mercedes, Kurt and Tina were standing close to Mr Schue and upon hearing her voice there were excited shouts and the woman was dragged into hugs from all three  
"Miss Holliday, oh my god guys, it's Miss Holliday!" squealed Kurt, deafening anybody in the near proximately. Laughing at the response her appearance had gained she was quickly dragged into conversation with her old students, well Kurt mainly, it's not like anyone could have gotten a word in edgeways.  
"So we now have a super star Broadway director, a singing instructor for an illustrious performing arts school and a top flight finance manager for one of our country's biggest charities. It's amazing what you're all doing these days." exclaimed Holly, after Kurt had died down a little.  
"So Miss H, what've you been doing these past years?" asked Mercedes, very aware that they'd done an awful lot of speaking and they'd not heard a lot from the blonde yet.  
"Well still subbing really, but I moved to New York, well Brooklyn, there's more schools across there, so a lot more work an-"Holly was interrupted by a small boy running over to the group.  
"Gramma H! Gramma up!" The blonde child motioned with his arms until Holly picked him up, kissing his platinum hair she grinned at the shocked faces around her  
"and family in Staten Island, to be closer to"  
"wait what? Holly you can't be old enough to have a grandson!" Tina said, the first to shake off the shock that had silenced the others.  
"Well as I've not actually had kids, he's technically not mine, in a biological sense, but look who could deny a face like that" and right on cue the little boy raised his head, so his face was no longer hidden in Holly's neck and smiled. The boy had deep brown eyes and a slender face, with the lightest blonde waves of hair. "Hi. I'm Lucas. Gramma you're posed to say my name first so you can induce me to people." he said matter-of-factly.  
"Okay, okay, sorry little man. Right, everybody this is Lucas, Lucas this is Will, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes," she pointed to each person as she said their names, waiting for his nod before she moved onto the next one. Looking at the child in Holly's arms Mercedes couldn't help seeing a familiarity in his face, especially that smile, then it all clicked as a second blonde joined the group. "Hey guys, sorry if he interrupted, we're still trying to work on those manners" smiling at them all she took the boy, who had begun to struggle in Holly's arms.  
"Right everyone" shouted Mr Schuester, clapping his hands loudly to gain the room's attention, "Now I know we're all excited to hear what everybody's doing, so I've got a game for us. If we all take a seat in the circle," motioning to the ring of chairs in the centre of the room, "I have all the names in this hat, and whoever's name is pulled out takes the hot seat," pointing at the single chair in the middle of the circle. "Then the next five names that are pulled out ask a question each, sort of like a mini twenty questions." nodding in response, the glee club, along with their families, took seats around the circle. Reaching into the hat Will pulled out the first name, "Finn Hudson" grinning the same goofy grin he'd had all those years ago he took the seat.  
He had answered questions about his wife, the tyre shop and his daughter, everyone was pleased to see their old captain so happy, and he kissed his wife on the cheek as he sat down next to her.  
"Right guys next up is Brittany!" everyone cheered as the blonde's name was called out, she had just disappeared from their lives, dropping out of high school without an explanation, now they could finally find out what had happened, plus, she'd turned up with a kid, a kid who called Holly grandma. As the blonde moved to the central chair Lucas snored in Holly's arms as the seat next to them was taken by a smiling Latina,  
"What did I miss Holls?" she whispered into the ear of the blonde woman.  
"Where have you been, Britt was starting to worry, would Eva not go down?" she asked kissing the head of the little boy who was gently dozing off in her arms.  
"She never does, I left her in the chair, didn't want to wake her up again" said the brunette nodding towards the pushchair to their left.  
"Okay, I suppose that's allowed. We're playing some kind of twenty questions, if your name gets called out you have to ask a question." after a nod from the younger woman they sat back to watch.  
Mike had the first question, "so what do you actually do now?"  
"Well I run, and part own, a dance studio called 'Youngstars' so I teach dance to kids and some dance majors, then I also do some freelance choreography."  
"What sort of things do choreograph?" this was Finn's question, and Brittany couldn't help but smile as she saw Kurt trying to get his attention, he was obviously dying to ask something.  
"Well I did some stuff for a few musicals, but my big stuff has been a few music videos and tour performances for a few artists, then of course my wedding dance, that was definitely my favourite!"  
ahhs and 'so sweet's filled the room as the blonde sat blushing as Will pulled out the next name.  
"How old is your son?" Sugar's question, this seemed to partially ease Kurt, brining it on to a more personal topic.  
"He's nearly three" she smiled back, obviously proud of her little boy. Mercedes' name was pulled out of the hat next and she asked if they would meet Brittany's husband this weekend. Brittany chuckled before replying,  
"No you won't, I don't have a husband I have a wife." smiling at the stunned silence she joked, " You guys kinda suck at this game, only one question left!"  
Quinn's name was pulled from the hat, "how long have you been together?" she asked.  
"What counts as together? The day we got married, or engaged, our first date, or our first kiss?"  
"Kiss, definitely first kiss" Quinn grinned back.  
"Then well I guess that's thirteen years." She grinned widely, jumping up from the chair, "Who's up next?" the glee club watched as she made her way across the circle to the seat next to Santana who was now holding their sleeping son.  
"Hey babe, I think I won that game, look everyone's pretty surprised" she giggled looking round the circle again.  
"Yep, they're definitely surprised, this is gonna be an interesting weekend baby." kissing her girl on the cheek as Schuester finally pulled out the next name, Holly's. Who was asked what she was doing, where she was living, why she'd left Ohio, if she was married and lastly, by Kurt, why she was 'grandma' to little Lucas. looking over to Brittany she saw her nod and dove into the explanation, how Brittany had applied for a dance scholarship and her mum and dad had kicked her out when she came out to them, how she'd helped her move in to the college and basically been there when Britt's mom wasn't. She finished her story saying she had two beautiful daughters and two beautiful grandchildren.  
The game continued, with Kurt and Rachel telling everybody about their NYADA times, how she had finally been cast as Maria, how he had set up his fashion line. The pair talked and talked, not that anyone was surprised they'd not changed at all. As Rachel was asked her last question a loud cry came from the pushchair outside the circle.  
"No de Nuevo Eva" sighed the Latina as stood up with the boy in her arms, sleeping soundly against her neck.  
"Baby I'll go it's fine, you haven't been hot seated yet." pushing her chair away so she could get up, she headed across the room after her wife.  
"B it's okay, I'll take them back, she probably wants feeding and this little man definitely needs bed" scooping up the crying baby, the blonde bounced her in her arms trying to subdue the cries as Santana balanced the changing bag on the handle, being careful not to disturb the child in her arms.  
"I'm coming too." before turning to everyone else in the room, "sorry guys, we're going to have to head back, drop us a text or something when you're at the hotel, we just need to get these two to bed, sorry! This mom business is pretty hectic!" with that she rushed out after her wife holding the now whimpering baby close to her chest. The glee clubbers just sat in a stunned silence, unable to believe what they were seeing. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were still together. They were married with kids, from what Holly said they'd even beaten Finn down the aisle.

* * *

**A/N** _I'll be adding more of the Brittana story in, with more details of Santana, and touch on the club members' opinions of each other. Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the pair had left the choir room, the glee club turned to face Holly.  
"Tell us everything!" said Kurt, so camply Holly couldn't help but laugh,  
"Sorry guys, but that's their business, it's not my place to say they really are family, I won't betray their confidence. Sorry" smiling a little at the disappointed faces, she went on "I will however be offering to baby sit tonight, you could spend time with them and get to know them again." with that she left, allowing the room to erupt in excited conversation. Brittany and Santana married. With children.

* * *

"I can't believe she actually followed Satan, how could she still be with her?" muttered Kurt as him and Artie made their way to the hotel lounge,  
"it'll be the same as it always was, Satan has her wrapped around her little finger, she could do anything and Britt would still forgive her" scowled Artie  
"Still bitter she chose a girl over you" joked Kurt, being met by an angry look, "What? However much you hate her for getting the girl, even I can appreciate how hot Santana is, you have to admit you can see why someone would go there." laughed Kurt  
"mmm I suppose so, but why would anybody stay there?" The pair grew quiet as they were joined by a few of the others,  
"What's with the guilty looks guys? What did we interrupt? Oh, you weren't discussing the Santitany situation by chance, were you?" grinned Mercedes, knowing she'd rumbled the pair by the blush creeping up Kurt's porcelain cheeks.  
"Oooh, do tell, what do you reckon their deal is?" grinned Sugar, her eyes lighting up hopefully,  
"We don't really get it, I mean yeah, Santana's hot, but seriously nobody's hot enough to make you want to endure ten years of bitchiness." said Artie knowing that he'd drunk just enough that he no longer cared that his own opinion was bias. That girl was a bitch, he'd never understood why Brittany was so loyal to her. They didn't speak for such a long time and she'd still managed to steal the girl away, yeah he may have accused her best friend of manipulating her, so he used the word stupid, it was heat of the moment, it wasn't like he meant to hurt her feelings. But she had been so stupid. So trusting of what Santana had said to her. Now she was still in the same place, following Satan around. He didn't care who knew he hated the Latina. Mike's voice drew him back to reality.  
"…I'm not sure, I mean Brittany's always been entranced by Santana, and she's always ben Satan's weakness, think about all those times she was so protective, if anyone upset her Santana got them back. Maybe it was actually love" he said, smiling as he came to his conclusion. The group around him were silent for a few short seconds before bursting into pearls of laughter at Mike's comments.  
"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Smiled Brittany, as she reached the edge of the group, with an arm around the shoulders of the small Latina. She was pleased to see her old friends having fun together.  
"Oh, we're just laughing at Mike, erm, being sweet and innocent" grinned Tina as everyone else nodded, with the exception of Mike, who looked slightly uncomfortable. Brittany took this to be embarrassment and said kindly,  
"Don't worry Mikey, you can sit with me. We can be innocent together" hearing this the brunette's eye's sparkled and she leant closer to her wife and said  
"B, que deinitivamente no inocentes" in a low voice, causing the blonde's face to turn bright red, and her to remove her arm from the smaller woman's shoulders and rap her playfully across the back of the head. "¿Qué?" she yelped in mock pain,  
"Sabes por qué" the blonde tutted,  
"but it's true!" laughed Santana, as she planted a soft kiss on her wife's cheek. The rest of the group had been watching the exchange, intrigued by the couple's behaviour, Kurt turned to Brittany,  
"Britt how long have you known Spanish?"  
"Erm I don't really know, San's always spoken to me in Spanish, I'm not fluent like her, but I know most stuff" she said proudly beaming at her wife.  
"But you always hated Spanish at school" muttered Artie, looking darkly at the Latina,  
"I hated the boring stuff they taught us in class, learning from San and her family was much better. Are we gonna go sit down at a table guys, I'm sure I saw Quinn and the others by the big table." Before waiting for the others to agree, she turned and practically skipped across to the biggest table in the lounge, dragging a seemingly unimpressed Santana along with her. They watched, deciding Brittany was definitely the same as she'd been at high school, wonderfully carefree and somewhat childlike in her whimsical ways.  
"How has Satan not crushed that girl" muttered Artie to himself as they followed the blonde across the room.

* * *

As Santana hadn't been hot seated back at the choir room, Quinn suggested they ask her the five questions there. Everyone could see Santana wasn't too keen, but with Brittany, jumping onto her lap and whispering into her ear  
"I want to show you off to them San, they'll be so impressed. Pleaaase baby" she was quickly swayed, holding the blonde tightly as she nodded to the rest of the Glee club to begin their interrogation. Quinn went first, beginning by saying how annoyed she was that they'd gone and got married without her, then asking what she did for work.  
"I'm a partner in a law firm back in New York and I take some classes at Youngstars. Oh and Q I'm very sorry we didn't invite you, it was kind of a family affair." She said almost shyly, she was truly sorry, Quinn had always been the third musketeer, they were the original unholy trinity.  
"So who's up next" Brittany grinned excitedly, hugging tightly on her wife's neck and kissing her forehead. Quinn pulled the next name out; Finn, who asked what they'd done to have their kids, adding apologetically, "sorry I know that sounded bad, but I'm bad with words and I'm curious, sorry I didn't mean any offence." Beaming and bouncing on the Latina's knee, she hurried an answer from the brunette.  
"Well we did the egg fusing, so genetically their both ours" as she stopped her wife continued for her,  
"I carried Lucas, but there were some complications and stuff, so San carried Eva" she said quickly, needing the touch of her wife to calm her. Puck's name was pulled out of the hat Santana gently rubbed the back of the blonde, instantly relaxing her.  
"Do you guys still get your Mack on at any opportunity now that you're moms" he laughed, gaining disgruntled looks, then Kurt piped up waving his hand,  
"You can't ask that, chose something else or let someone else ask."  
"Fine, fine, you can tell a lot about a person by the car they drive, what's your ride Lopez" smirking at Kurt because he knew it's not one of the questions he wanted answering.  
"Well I have a Porsche cayenne, the old turbo model, but I drive the Lexus too," that kind of question she was happy to answer,  
"So what's that telling you Puckerman?" She grinned.  
"It's telling me that you've not lost your style Lopez, even now you're a mommy" he grinned back, knowing that this reunion was going to be a good thing for their old friendship. The next name out was Artie, causing Santana to hold her wife closer, she knew he wasn't ever, or would ever be, a fan of her.  
"Why did you make Britt drop out of high school? She was supposed to be your best friend; you couldn't just let her graduate. She could have done something with her life" Shock spread around the table, as tears rolled down Brittany's cheeks and Santana moved her off her lap, the group expected her to fly at Artie, but she just lead the blonde out, turning to him as she reached the door  
"I don't care what you think of me, but don't ever fucking say anything like that about my wife again. Ever. She has made something of her life." Spinning around she followed after Brittany leaving the room in shock.  
"See, the same Satan, swearing and shouting" muttered Artie a drunken smirk on his face. Puck rose to his feet, fist clenched at his sides  
"Fucking shut up. Can't you see how happy they are together? Lopez yelled at you because you brought her wife to tears. You made Brittany cry, seriously man take a look at yourself." Then he stormed out, followed by Quinn and Mike, heading to the couple's room.

When they got there the door was open,  
"What's the etiquette? I mean do we knock or shout them?" whispered Puck answering his question Quinn knocked on the door and called through  
"S, Santana we're coming in." Heading in without waiting for a response she immediately joined the pair and pulled them into a tight hug, quickly being joined by Mike and Puck enclosing the 3 girls in their arms.

* * *

"Mommy! Mami!" Came a shout from the doorway, "I heard you got back from the wall. Can we watch Disney Mommy?" chattered Lucas making his way through to the bedroom as the group hug pulled apart. "Mami why Momma sad?" Asked the little boy as he raised his arms for Santana to pick him up,  
"Somebody said a nasty thing and it upset Mommy, but she's going to be okay, I promise. I think she might need one of your magic hugs though sweetie." Said Santana kissing his blonde head.  
"Yeah a special snuggle from my baby and I'll be perfect again" smiled Brittany through the last of her tears as she pulled her son into a hug.  
"Momma why was they mean to you?" asked Lucas stroking the ends of Brittany's soft hair.  
"They said something bad about Mami and it got to me baby. I'm better now, thanks for the magic hug honey." Said the blonde, squeezing the little boy tighter to her as Holly came in holding a sobbing baby  
"She started up again, we heard you get back, so I said he could come through whilst I tried to calm her down." Then she saw Brittany's swollen red eyes, "oh honey what happened" passing Eva across to the Latina who quickly subdued the weeping baby.  
"Nothing Holls it's fine, Artie made a drunken comment that's all, I'm over it." She smiled as the older woman rubbed her back.  
"Lucas, this is your tía Quinn," said Brittany as she realised the others were still there.  
"And this is Puck and Mike" smiled the blonde as she pointed to each person as Lucas nodded,  
"he's nearly as good a dancer as your mommy" grinned Santana when Mike waved  
"what about Puck Mami. ¿qué es? Quinn es la hermana de la momma?" Pleased that he was using his Spanish she ruffled his hair, "No honey, she's not technically your aunty, she's like Grandma Holly. And Puck he's, well he-"  
"I'm the Puckersaurus dude! I'm your Mom's bro" he grinned. Lucas looked up at Brittany for reassurance.  
"He means your Mami baby, he's a bit like her brother, so I guess he could be your tío" she smiled as Puck reached out for a fist bump from Santana then turned to Lucas for a second.  
"Momma can tío Puck and Mike come play trains with me?"  
"Hmm I should think so, are you guys okay with that?" Turning to Mike and Puck,  
"Sorry but I have to go and meet Tina, I'll have to make it another time, sorry kid" said Mike patting the blonde head  
"I'm up for it little man, go grab them and I'll clear your moms' stuff off the floor here, so we can watch the movie too" then looking to Brittany and Santana, "that's okay right?" Grinning as they both nodded at him.  
"Q do you wanna pick the movie?" Asked Brittany as Holly headed out with Lucas to get his trains,  
"Course, but you best have snacks B" she grinned, it was just like old times, well except the baby Santana was holding in her arms, the three musketeers back together.

* * *

Eva was soon asleep, so Santana lowered her into the travel crib and joined the pair on the bed, with Puck and Lucas creating railways across the floor everything felt perfect.  
"You two still have to tell me everything I've missed, you're not off the hook just yet."  
"Whatever Q, now switch with Britt unless you want your assets warming." Winked the Latina  
"Have you two not learnt to keep your hands to yourself yet, you're mothers for god's sake" moaned Quinn as she hopped over the other blonde so she could roll into her wife's arms. Quinn saw the Latina's hand slide underneath the blonde's shirt. Yep, definitely like old times.

* * *

**A/N **_I hope you like it, sorry it's not written very well. The next will be better, I promise!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Quinn woke up the next morning to find herself asleep in Brittany and Santana's bed; she must have fallen asleep before the movie ended. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she realised she was alone, though there was a post it next to the clock, which read half eight. Shaking her head, she groaned, there was no need to be up for hours yet, and they'd stayed up talking and half-watching movies, they'd talked well after the children were asleep and the third movie had begun. The pair had wanted to know all about med school, the hospital and of course her love life. How she had found herself a nice man who cared about her deeply. She had tried to ignore that look the couple had shared; their ability to communicate without speaking was just creepy, they'd gotten even better at it with their years together. Snapping out of it she picked up the note, it read _'Morning Q! We didn't want to wake you up, we're down at breakfast with Puck, come and join us if you wake up, we hear it's all you can eat and there's bacon! San got some clothes from your room to speed you up, so hurry up already! Love B xx'_ grinning at the outfit laid out for her at the foot of the bed she managed to disentangle herself from the covers and get changed.

"Morning sleepy head" grinned Brittany as Quinn joined their table. Looking around she noticed Finn and Angela were also seated around the table, with their daughter, Amy, sitting next to Lucas, who was perched on Santana's lap. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the three for a few seconds, Santana was amazing with the kids, she was managing to pull the girl out of her shell, the small girl was incredibly shy and hadn't said a word to any other adult, but now she was giggling and whispering in the Latina's ear, whilst Finn and Angela watched open mouthed. Following her gaze Brittany smiled proudly  
"she's amazing isn't she. Ange said Amy never normally takes to another kid like she has Lucas or even talk to other adults"  
"Britt you're so lucky, she's changed so much, she's an amazing person and it's all because of you." said Quinn in a low voice, close to the other blonde's ear.  
"She hasn't changed at all, San's always been like this, well with me anyway, she was just afraid to let anyone else see it, now she's proud of who she really is, so it doesn't bother her." Said Brittany, her eyes still glued to her wife. Flicking her eyes between the two women, Quinn realised it was true, Santana had put up the HBIC walls to protect herself, and Brittany, it clicked.  
"You should just say that, people would give her more of a chance" she muttered.  
"No. She wants people to see it themselves, she doesn't want to talk about it, words make thing harder, she's trying to show everyone. She didn't even want to come because of things like last night. You all thought she had me wrapped around her little finger, that she made me quit. She didn't. We've always been a team, she tried to get me to stay and graduate at first, but she saw what it meant to me, so she put her thoughts aside and helped me with applications and choreography." Finn had begun listening to the conversation, and was now sat open mouthed, watching his daughter laughing with Santana, then the proud look on Brittany's face, he had to admit he was shocked. Santana really was different and she was great with the kids. Yeah she'd had a hard time in senior year, the whole forced out thing, (which he knew was partially his fault) but she hadn't exactly been 'nice' when they'd first met and that was middle school. He decided to wait and see before he made any decision about her, Holly was right; they had to get to know each other again.

* * *

It was decided that they'd go to the mall and then the cinema, with Angela, Santana and Joe taking all the kids to the park and the local Chuck E Cheese. Santana wasn't really up for spending a day in close proximity to Artie, while Angela was too intrigued by Santana to miss an opportunity to try and get to know her. She was so different than Finn had described, the only evidence of the high school bitch was her argument with Artie, which to be honest was justified in Angela's eyes; anyone would get angry if their spouse was brought to tears. Thinking about it, the Latina seemed pretty perfect; a great mom, who loved her wife, stood up for her family and well she was beautiful and definitely did not have the body of someone who'd given birth two months ago. She seriously had to ask her what the secret was, she wasn't fat, but there were definitely more curves than there used to be and she couldn't help but feel intimidated, Finn had dated that Rachel girl, who was now a Broadway star, and also Quinn, who seemed to be like Santana. Perfect. Sure Finn and she were married but seeing the pair he had dated in high school definitely made her doubt herself.  
"Mommy please will you come with me to play with Lucas and the ducks" her daughter's voice and tug at her arm pulled Angela from her thoughts. She quickly agreed and let her daughter pull her towards the duck pond with the small boy, half skipping, half dancing, in front of them. Joe was sat on the bench with his youngest son on his lap, talking to a grinning Santana whilst the twins were peering at the baby in her arms. Joe seemed pretty nice, he was a devout Christian and had lost the dreadlocks that Finn had told her about, though he still had sort of a hippie appearance, with his torn jeans and flip flops. From what she'd heard last night, his wife had left him for another man and she had the kids alternate weekends, but was already pregnant with the new guy's baby. Poor guy. His smile seemed to grow wider as the twins began leaping around the jungle gym, (damn that pair had so much energy!) and the Latina joined him on the bench.  
"Mommy look at the baby ducks! They're all in a line" grinned Amy pointing at the row of yellow fluff following the mom duck.  
"They're like elephants but they got no trunk and tail holds" laughed the blonde boy gleefully "I think duckies can be my next favourite after elephants and unicorns" he continued, jibber jabbering on happily as Amy grinned at her new friend. Angela was glad the pair were getting on, Amy was usually too shy to make friends, she had a couple of friends from kindergarten and stuff, but they were all girls she'd known for years. Maybe she was finally learning to come out of her shell, or maybe it was because Lucas was so much younger. Hmm.

* * *

Angela was so lost in her thoughts it took a few seconds for her to register the blonde, who had appeared next to her,  
"Hey, you okay there?" Grinned Brittany waving her hand in front of the other woman's face, "I really couldn't sit through two hours of explosions and the ducks were calling and I realised it was probably awkward with you and San and I wanted to make sure it was okay-"  
"Brittany take a breath, everything's fine, why would it be awkward?" Interrupted the other woman, as the blonde's words had gotten faster and harder to decipher.  
"Well the whole Finn and Santana thing, I know everyone says she shouldn't have done it and she didn't care about it, but she really did, she said it was her only regret. She really wishes it never happened, I mean that night she climbed in through my window in tears. You don't hate her do you?" jabbered Brittany quickly, Angela saw the likeness between the woman and her son. It took her a few seconds to comprehend what the other woman had said  
"wait, so Santana was with Finn? He said he only dated Rachel and Quinn." she muttered, watching the blonde's face redden and her eyes widen "what happened with Finn and Santana? Brittany tell me. Please."  
The blonde's face remained red and she avoided Angela's gaze,  
"erm well they, they didn't exactly date. They erm they slept together. Once. I thought you knew. I thought it might be hard for you to spend the day together."  
"He slept with Santana." she was still in shock, "why didn't he tell me? Sex matters, why didn't he say?" she mumbled.  
"It was a long time ago, sorry I thought you knew. He said it didn't mean anything, it was his first time and she kind of decided she was gay, so maybe he was too embarrassed to say. He didn't care, so I don't know if it counts." said the blonde, turning to watch the children throwing bits of bread to the ducks.  
"She was crying in your room after? He actually said it didn't mean anything?"  
"Yes." Brittany nodded sadly; Angela couldn't help but notice the pain and anger that flashed across the blonde's face.  
"Finn told me that Santana was kind of a bully through high school, but I can see why. Nobody should be made to feel that way. Is it true what Quinn said as well, that Finn publically outed her?" Angela was trying to make sense of it, she understood why Finn hadn't told her, he was ashamed of his behaviour, but she should have been told. Finn was so sweet and loving; obviously Santana wasn't the only one to have changed since high school. It wasn't the worst news she could hear, but seriously he hadn't already been with enough intimidating women.  
"Mami look duckies!" squealed Lucas, as an arm slid around Brittany's waist in a half hug, instantly lifting the blonde's mood, her eyes lighting up at the touch.  
"Sí Lucas, do you want to sit down and look after Eva for me for a minute and show her the ducks too?" planting a soft kiss on her wife's cheek she stepped towards the boy and ruffled his hair.  
"Amy can help Mami" he grinned pulling the older child to the floor next to him as the Latina knelt down and settled the baby on his lap, arranging his arms to keep Eva safely in place.  
"Why so serious?" asked Santana as the blonde looped both arms around her waist, pulling her backwards into a hug as the three women watched Amy tickling the baby Lucas held.  
"I erm, I kind of just told Ange about you and Finn, I thought she knew and I didn't want to be awkward with you two, but Finn never told her" she trailed off, feeling her wife stiffen at the mention of her and Finn. Angela noticed the change in the Latina as well, her smile fell and her jaw set, Angela could have sworn she paled as well, the incident was definitely a sore spot.  
"It's okay Santana, I don't think an less of you for it, I'm not angry. Well maybe a bit at Finn for not telling me and kind of for what he said." said Angela trying to catch the Latina's eye. It was true, she'd made up her mind and she knew it wasn't on either of them, it was a long time ago and it made her slightly uncomfortable, but she knew Santana wasn't a threat to her, she could see how happy her and Brittany were, they were soul mates, the real deal. "seriously it's okay, it's in the past lets forget about it, and I sincerely apologise if he put you off men for life" she joked, bringing a smile to the Latina's face, good job their senses of humour weren't too far off she thought, grinning internally, maybe they would get on.

After a little initial awkwardness, Santana seemed to relax in Angela's company and soon enough the three women were laughing and joking together as they headed back to the hotel. The children were tired from the park, and Joe had had to take Samuel back earlier with an upset stomach, leaving the women with the twins, so it wasn't just the kids in need of a rest. In a couple of hours the glee club had to meet up to do a song selection for the big reunion party.

* * *

"Baby will you sing 'songbird' for me?" asked the Brittany relaxing on the bed, watching Santana check her emails and case updates as the children napped.  
"What, now?" she asked glancing over her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile at her son sprawled out across the bottom of the bed, with her wife in nearly the exact same position at the top.  
"No honey I meant at the party. We're supposed to sing songs from when we were in glee club and that was definitely my favourite one of yours."  
"B, I think it's supposed to be the songs we did together, that one was kind of a private performance, the others weren't there, so I'm not sure it counts honey. Holly's here though, so we might be able to do landslide, or one of the trouble tones songs." said the Latina, leaving her work completely to swivel in her chair and face the blonde. "Are you gonna sing dance with somebody?" she asked.  
"I don't know I really want to do the mash ups from trouble tones, they were amazing, and we definitely have to do the Chicago set list." she thought for a second before continuing "we should do Valerie, I want to be able to dance and do my amazing moves with mike again" she grinned. "What time do we have to head to the school?"

* * *

Rachel arrived at the choir room in a fluster, she was running late. The others had come straight from the movie theatre, but she refused to wear the same outfit if she was going to be performing, even if it was just a rehearsal. She needed to look perfect. Walking into the choir room was like stepping back into a memory. The chairs were arranged on the steps once more, the piano was open and turned back around and there was Mr Schuester, standing at the front of the room with his board pen, ready to begin. Angela and Catherine, Mike's girlfriend, we looking after all of the children, so the glee club looked like it always had. 'Good' thought Rachel, there was no place for children here, distracting their song selection and messing up their rehearsals, children had no place in the performing arts, until they were at least ten and could memorise entire dance routines and full lyrics.  
"Good of you to join us Rachel, will you be taking a seat?" said Will, motioning to the chairs opposite, where there were several empty seats. Hmm one seat next to Finn, not likely. Another next to Santana that was probably just as bad. Scanning the room she finally decided that the chair between Mercedes and Quinn was probably her best option. As she took her seat Mr Schue began writing on the board, _'Glee Club 2009-2012'. _Time to start choosing songs.  
"Personally I think we should choose the six best solos and then the five best group performances. I nominate myself singing without you an-"  
"I'm gonna stop you right there dw-Rachel, I may not be quite the bitch I was when you last saw me, but I will go all Lima heights if you think your Streisand wanna be ass is gonna be choosing our songs, we're going to vote on it together and you best be letting Mr Schue continue." Interrupted Santana with only a fraction of the sass as she would once have used, still gaining evils from the diva.  
"Erm yes, thanks Santana, so as I was going to say; we need a variety of popular songs and lots of different performers, that way we can arrange it like prom, so you'll all get the chance to perform, but you'll also get the opportunity to mingle with your old classmates. I'm saying that we have to use some trouble tones performances and maybe the odd solo, but I'd like some whole group numbers and me and Holly are going to be performing at the end of the night. Oh and I'm making one mandatory song selection 'Loser like me'. That song truly epitomises the glee club, you guys may have been outcasts of sorts, but now you're some of the most successful students of your class. The lyrics of that song really have come true." smiled Mr Schuester widely. It really was true, the glee club had come against so much hate and bullying from the rest of the student body, but now they'd overcome it and were so happy. Happy in themselves and what they were doing with their lives.  
"I hope we can get a nice variety in, looking back there were some phenomenal performances and now we've got ourselves a professional choreographer, a singing teacher and a Broadway performer I'm expecting these numbers to be amazing!" he cheered, drawing excited chatter from the group before him. He grabbed the pen again and bean writing down some of the more memorable performances. "Guys you need to pick some of your favourite numbers and we can begin narrowing it down to the top twelve.

* * *

after an hour and a half of discussions and votes they'd managed to narrow the board down to twelve songs: _ 'Loser like me' 'Don't stop believing' 'man in the mirror' 'Edge of glory' 'Rumour has it/Someone like you' 'River deep mountain high' 'What makes you beautiful' 'Somebody to love' 'Defying gravity' 'Born this way' 'Valerie' _(after much of Brittany's persuasion) and _'without you' _to shut up Rachel and her demands.

* * *

**_A/N _**_Sorry it took so long, exams and revision and such, a bit of a filler but i hope you enjoyed it._


	9. Sorry!

A/N: Hey, just wanted to apologise for the lack of updates, I've been working out in Africa for a couple of months, so no time to write and no internet access either. I'm really sorry, but I promise I'll have finished and added the next chapter within 48 hours. (And it will be the longest yet!) Thanks for your patience!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After the song list had been decided the glee club headed to the gymnasium, where the kids were playing, finally getting to check out the change through the school.  
"Brittany. Brittany can I just talk to you for a minute? Asked Artie, placing a hand on her arm to draw her attention. After pulling her arm away and looking at him for a few seconds she nodded and turned around, her eyes looking to the front of the group.

"You don't need her there. I'm just going to talk," he said in a low voice, knowing she was looking for the brunette.  
"You don't know what I need." She snapped back as she finally made eye contact and he saw Santana walking over to them.  
"Baby are you okay?" said the concerned Latina sliding her arm around the blonde's waist and kissing her cheek, smirking slightly she turned her attention to the man in the wheelchair,  
"What do YOU want?"  
"San it's okay, he wants to talk to me, it's okay. I need you to stay with me though. Please?" She asked, stroking her hands over the arms which had tightened around her. Santana jerked her head forward her face remaining set in an angry glare.  
"Well I kind of wanted to talk to you in private, but I guess I could speak to her too." Mumbled Artie, avoiding eye contact with the near black eyes of the Latina, before wheeling in to the empty classroom to their right.  
"You aren't talking to me. I won't be talking to you. I'm here for Brittany" she said coldly stepping back so she was half hidden behind the blonde, only holding her hands now, as the couple joined him in the room.  
"Okay Artie, go, what did you want to say" said Brittany, looking down at the floor.  
"I just wanted to apologise for what I said, I was drunk, and I shouldn't have said it. I know you love having your family, your kids I'm sorry I belittled the choices you made. I hope you can forgive me for saying those things. I never meant to hurt your feelings. Again. Can we start over? I know it was wrong, I just wish we could be as friends again. You were my first, we had a good relationship, and we were friends as well. You were with me for a reason, we were friends, we still can be. Please"  
"Artie we weren't friends before. I was your girlfriend, in high school. You shouldn't have been annoyed or upset with anything last night, we were never serious. For god sakes we were broken up over ten years ago. Get over it. Please."  
"I was drunk last night, I didn't-"  
"No you were being honest. Drunken honesty. Don't lie to me now." Interrupted the blonde in a low voice, shaking her head as she stepped back, closer to Santana. Artie took deep breath, he thought this would be easy, thought she would just forgive him like old times. So maybe he had been honest last night, should he admit it now? Should he tell her the truth, finally be honest and sober. Meeting the bright blue eyes once more he made his decision.  
"Okay. I really am sorry that I hurt you. That's the truth. But honestly what I said last night was the truth too. I'm not proud of myself for saying it that way but I never got over you Brittany, you were my first, that meant a lot. Still does. I just, I just feel like you never gave me a chance. She was always there, she never let us be. I don't understand it. I'm not homophobic or anything but seriously Santana even you have to admit you've never been a nice person." The blonde hissed slightly as he spoke those last words, glad of the tan hands now restraining and calming her.  
"Babe let him say what he wants. It's fine I'm past it." Muttered the Latina quietly into her ear wrapping a reassuring arm around her wife's waist pulling her impossibly closer.  
"I never stopped having feelings for you" he continued after a nod from the blonde. "Maybe we meant more to me than you, but I really thought we had something. I never got closure did you really care for her more than me? We could have been married properly with our kids. It would have been so s-"  
"Stop! Stop it now! You really need to shut up. You want closure, really after ten years; you haven't caught on, okay well here. You're right; I never cared for you more than Santana. Ever. And no I probably didn't give us a chance but honestly I don't think I wanted to." She practically growled, her eyes narrowing as the man flicked his gaze over the brunette. "Yes it was because of San, it's her, and it's always been her. You still can't see that can you. You know the only reason I slept with you in the first place was to make her jealous. When San asked Mercedes to be her duet partner and not me. I did it because I got jealous. Sorry but that's the honest to god truth and that should be closure enough. I love her Artie. Always have and I know I always will, I'm sorry but I didn't ever feel that way about you, you need to stop this. She's my wife we have a family together, and it's a hell of a lot more real than anything you think we ever had. You don't get to make judgement on my life and MY family, and if you EVER fucking talk about my kids like that again I will NOT be responsible for what happens." With a final look at Artie she led the, still silent, brunette out of the room towards the gym.

* * *

"Babe are you okay? Seriously San you're never this quiet. I know I lost it a bit but he deserved it and he was so horrible." mumbled the blonde, catching her wife's cheek so that shimmering blue met deep brown. The pair were alone outside the gymnasium, but they could hear their fellow glee club members inside playing some game with the children the other side of the closed doors.  
"Just thinking, don't worry about it. B you were perfect, the way you stood up for our family, I just…I love you so much Britt-Britt" she replied, smiling up at the blonde reassuringly as she pulled her closer and kissed soft lips.  
"Good. Because I love you too, and you're truly amazing, and you're the perfect wife. You're perfect, you always have been." replied the blonde before being pulled into a heated kiss. Their lips began dancing with more fire and it wasn't long before the brunette broke the passionate lock for need of air. "S, you know how when this door is locked from this side then anyone in the hall has to head out through the main entrance. And that's AFTER they try this one" grinned the blonde, her eyes darkening to deep sapphires as she pulled the smaller women even closer in, feeling the goose bumps erupting where her milky fingers traced the soft caramel skin of the Latina's collarbone. Leaning in to the touch the brunette moaned quietly as silky lips replaced the touch with tingling breaths and grazing kisses.  
"Mm. How is it that I'M the one that gets blamed for corrupting you?" She breathed, her hand tangling itself in the blonde tresses. "Look what you do to me woman" she groaned as the lips moved up to work along her jaw, forcing her eyes to close. It amazed Santana that even after so long the blonde could have such an effect on her, surely after all this time together she should've gotten used to it. Every touch was electric, sending jolts through her blood, each kiss pulled her deeper and deeper.  
"B" moaned the Latina, tilting her wife's head locking her gaze on those deep blue gems. "I love you so much Brittany Pierce. You're the love of my life. My soul mate. Please can you please just kiss me?" Looking into her wife's eyes Brittany's smile grew impossibly wider before she pressed their lips together, feeling the Latina smiling through the soft kiss. The hand in her golden hair pulling her deeper into the kiss as her lovers tongue slid over her bottom lip, requesting entrance, which she was granted eagerly. A low moan escaped the blonde's throat as tanned hands grazed her exposed thighs sliding her short skirt higher, moving closer to the heat of her core.

* * *

A deep thud against the door of the hall drew Finn's attention, it sounded like the heavy bolt had been dropped locking them in. The janitors were supposed to leave it open so the group could take the short cut through the changing rooms rather than walk all the way round the building to the back parking lot. Walking towards the door he heard a second thud, and with his next step came a clearly audible moan. He froze.  
"Fuck. Baby right there, don't stop" the school was definitely exactly the same! Horny teenagers getting out from detention and getting it on by the locker rooms. He turned back towards where Angela and Quinn were deep in conversation, Puck appearing at his side with a smirk,  
"Dude, I'm pretty sure people are screwing through there!" he said mischievously, just loud enough that when they joined the women he was met with shaking heads. Some people just never grew up.  
"S'long as they unbolt the door afterwards I can't say I care, I really don't fancy carrying Artie down those stairs. Plus he doesn't seem to be in a decent mood today, so he'll be pissy about it too. What's with his mood anyways, I mean look he's practically shootin' daggers at the door."  
"Jealous of the freakin' sex fest goin down," grinned Puck, "and I can't say he's the only one." he added quietly, a vain attempt to keep his comments from the two women.  
"Good to know you're still such a sexual deviant Puckerman, how the hell did I ever fall for that face?" laughed Quinn, with a shake of her head.  
"Hey now, you know you enjoyed it at the time" came the smirked response, "and the way I see it, you'd still be with Finny here and none of us would have got to meet the wonderful Angela. If you think about it, I did a lot of people a lot of favours with my, yes I'm gonna say prowess, a lot of favours 'cause of my sexual prowess. Definitely not deviance, thank you very much, Lucy"  
"Okay, okay, you should clearly be knighted, no need to 'Lucy' me Noah, Jeesh. She laughed back giving the big man a gentle shove, "going back to the Artie matter though, seriously what's his issue?"  
"I think I saw him talking to Brittany before and she really didn't look happy about it, kind of looked like she was trying really hard not to take a swing at him" piped up Angela, only seconds before she felt a tug on her arm, looking down she smiled as her daughter spoke,  
"Mommy, Lucas can come over to play at our house can't he? Oh and baby Eva too. He said I had to ask you and daddy before I ask him." The girl grinned, pointing at the toddler who was pushing his sister's pushchair towards the group.  
"Damn that kid's got manners" muttered Finn as he leant into his wife shaking his head in disbelief, Brittany was definitely making sure the boy had her charm and good graces.  
"Mm those two are a ridiculous parenting team, it's just weird" smirked Puck "but what's with the Artie thing, I still don't get what's going down with the three of 'em" he continued, nodding his head slightly towards the man who was now immersed in his cell.  
"I can tell unca Puck, I know" said the blonde boy, looking up to the man from Amy's side. "My Mami telled me," receiving a nod from the adult he continued, "she sayed Artie was momma's friend but she got sad at him since he beed mean to Mami , he made her cry so now me and Mami not like him" he continued with a slight frown and a shake of his head. "He's bad, he made mommy cry and if he does it gain Mami will be muy loca" he finished. Quinn was first to react to the boy's words, the groups all slightly astonished at the child's understanding, she nodded muttering "yeah and if San goes all lima heights on him the guy won't only be needing a wheelchair."  
"Mami! Dónde has estado?"  
"Hola hijo," smiled the Latina, removing her arm from her wife's waist, to lift the boy into a tight hug, "sorry we were just-"  
"playing a game" interrupted the blonde with a grin, removing the boy from her wife's arms to cuddle him herself. It never ceased to amaze the blonde how beautiful their son was, she couldn't help but want to hold him close and protect him from the rest of the world. "A grown up's game, Monada" she continued, eliciting laughs from Quinn and Puck.  
"Don't worry bud, it won't be long till you're playing too, your moms learnt the rules pretty early, I bet y-"  
"Puckerman!" hissed the blonde, as Santana silenced him with a sharp smack to the back of his head. "honey Puck and tía Q are just jealous they didn't just have amazi- an amazing time playing the game" she continued with a wink to the Latina, "it was a really amazing game"  
" Damn right I'm jealous, you couldn't have waited until later, no, you couldn't control yourselves, you had to flaunt it right in front of us all."  
"Momma you're 'posed to play with all your friends, like you tell me. You should let unca Pucky play too" said the blonde boy smiling over at Puck when he came to his conclusion.  
"We tried it before Lukey, but it didn't really work for Mami and me" murmured the blonde absentmindedly as she stroked her pale fingers through the identically blonde air of her son.  
"What d'ya mean it didn't work for you?! It was awesome. I remember perfectly how much you guys loved it, it was pretty clear." He grinned back, raising his eyebrows at the women  
"Aww sweetie you really thought that was real? Sorry Noah, we didn't want to hurt your feelings, but I kinda figured you caught on; I'm definitely not that good of an actress. it's really nothing personal Puckerman, I mean Britt and me, we really didn't need your input, as it were, in fact it kind of had the opposite effect." before Puck could provide a retort Holly made her way across to the group.  
"Hey, hey, I hear your set list is done and it's definitely looking good, I can't wait to see you all up on that stage again!" she said, casually throwing an arm across Quinn's shoulders and smiling round at her old pupils.  
"Hey Miss H, how come you're so late, I mean Mr Schue said you were gonna be coming by and helping us out?" asked Finn as he lifted Amy onto his shoulders.  
"I was supposed to, sorry I just got caught up and when I got to the choir room you'd all left, looks like you didn't take as long as Will was expecting and seeing the choices you really didn't need my help. But I really would have been here sooner had the doors through the locker rooms been open, I mean it would've been a whole lot easier to just cut through there, I swear it added like ten more minutes to go all the way 'round." she replied in a half disgruntled voice, gaining laughs from most of the group, as Brittany attempted to hide her blush behind the boy in her arms.  
"You've got these two to thank for that, apparently they just can't help themselves." laughed Puck gesturing towards the couple.  
"Sorry, we didn't mean to but really look at her, well it isn't my fault look at her boo-" the blonde was cut off by the hand of her wife, quickly covering her mouth.  
"Babe, little ears. I know I'm amazing and you can't resist this but shh he doesn't need to know about my anatomy" murmured the Latina, softly coving the ears of their son to emphasise the point. "I think you're too late for that, you know he's heard worse baby." replied the blonde  
"Yeah, but Amy's here too and I think it's only polite that you don't corrupt Angie's daughter the way you've corrupted my poor babies." grinned the Latina before planting a soft kiss on the crimson cheek of her wife. "And Holls, you can't give us that look; it's not like we don't know what you were _**held up**_ doing. With a certain ex-colleague I might add" continued Santana, causing a rosy tinge to cross the older woman's cheek's, causing a sharp laugh to escape Brittany's lips as all eyes turned to focus on Holly rather than her.  
"What so funny Momma?" asked the toddler, woken from his day dreaming by his mother's outburst.  
"Just your Abuela falling in love honey" grinned the blonde, "remember our old teacher who was visiting her a few weeks ago, you made cakes with Mami for them, yeah, you remember little man?" she asked passing him to the Latina, smiling as he nodded his head quickly.  
"Mm yep" he smiled, before furrowing his brow slightly and pointing to the pram. "Momma, Eva wants hugs" nodding to her son, she passed him across to her wife before leaning over to retrieve the squirming baby from the push chair, her smile spreading wider as she heard Lucas' next words.  
"Are you get married Gramma?" asked the boy, turning his deep brown gaze to his blushing grandmother. "I want to be at a wedding. Mommy you can marry Mami gen so I be best man" He grinned before slipping into, what was probably wedding day dreams, against the Latina's chest, stroking his hand through her soft dark curls.  
"Oh my god, Holly, are you getting it on with Schuester again?!" asked Quinn, very much hopig that the beloved sub wasn't going down that road again. In fairness he wasn't a bad man, but he'd never treated her very well, what with the whole Schuester/Pilsbury drama. Plus Holly was far too up beat and fun loving, Will, quite frankly, was too boring for her, and he still had that unhealthy obsession with sweater vests. Eww. Mr Schue was no longer with their old councillor, after some big disagreement over children, and she was very much hoping that their old Spanish teacher hadn't set his sights back on the Blonde beauty.  
"No I am not," she replied with the slightest of shudders, "can we please move on to something that's not…so personal" she continued, "like how about the death glare Wheels is sending our way?" she finished quickly, successfully moing the groups' attention to the man in the wheelchair, who had now been joined by Tina and Joe, seemingly attempting to drag him out of his bad mood.  
"Oh that's their fault again, jealous he's not getting any of the sexy action." grinned Puck, who was swiftly met with a stern look from Santana,  
"Seriously, last warning, keep it clean and appropriate!" she hissed, her tone serious.  
"Damn Lopez, over protective mommy much!" he winked, then continued as a mutter "who'd have thought it"  
"Oh she is **all **kinds of protective, you've seen nothing yet." grinned Holly, leaning across to tug some of the raven hair of the, now, scowling latina, "aww now everyone knows you're just a big softy, no more Snix!" teased the woman.  
"Mami and me go **awwll** Lima heights if you keeps be mean Gramma" came the tired voice of the boy curled in his mother's arms.  
"Exactly little man, we'll take them all on" smiled the latina, kissing the blonde head resting in the crook of her neck.  
"Good" he mumbled "We sart with Artie though. He's bad to mommy and you, and angry and not play…" he continued, trailing off until his mumblings were incomprehensible, his deep brown eyes fluttering shut.  
"It's okay baby, Mommy already spoke to him, don't worry, you go to sleep" muttered the Latina softly, dropping another kiss onto the golden locks as he mumble something incoherent, before completely dropping off to sleep.  
"Protective and polite, that kid's gonna have all the ladies" muttered Finn with a small smile.  
"Not to mention the sexy mom genes" added puck with a smirk, stepping back out of Santana's hitting range, before she got the chance. "little dude's gonna have to come stay with uncle Puck, gentlemen lock up your daughters and ladies beware, we'll have all kinds of sexiness." he grinned.  
"He does have pretty amazing genes" smiled the blonde, stepping close to kiss the cheek of the latina, looping her free arm round to rest her hand on her wife's hip, before the brunette could react to Puck's words.  
"Stop it please! it's truly sickening, you can't honestly be that happy and in love, it's ridiculously annoying!" grumbled Quinn quickly followed by Finn adding,  
"yeah you should be pissed off now Artie's been a douche since you got here and well he's still shootin daggers at you, but you're completely oblivious and just blissed out."  
"Oooh, yeah, what happened with that, Ange said you were looking majorly mad at him Britts?" asked Quinn, looking back over her shoulder towards the man in question.  
"Erm well he wanted to talk, to apologise for last night, but then, then he admitted he was being honest and he felt that way. Then I guess I got really angry because he kind of seemed to say that we weren't a proper family and that I should be with him with a 'real' family" she mumbled, concentrating her gaze on the tiny hand playing with her necklace and her own sparkling eyes mirrored upon the tiny girl's face, avoiding the shocked looks from her old friends.  
"B it's not your fault, it's his, don't worry about it" murmured Holly, "don't let yourself get upset."  
"No, but it's not that, I feel bad for shouting at him, I snapped and it was only Santana holding me that stopped me from hitting him. He was saying stuff, stuff about San and the kids, and I just, I didn't mean to, but I think I upset him a lot. I told him I was only with him to make her jealous and stuff, he looked really sad, but he just made me so angry. Oh and now I feel bad that he probably knows we just…" she trailed off, flicking her eyes over the children, "…you know. But we really didn't mean to, it just happened" she mumbled, a rosy tinge rising to her cheeks again.  
"we've all know for a long time that you pair have no self-control, I really wouldn't worry-"  
"damn right you guys should be proud, and pretty smug , you're still getting it all the time, and I mean after how long? I'm impressed" said Puck, interrupting Quinn, and giving a cheeky grin knowing that the Latina's hands were now both occupied holding her sleeping son, and she sure as hell wasn't going to wake the kid up, so he was safe.  
"Yeah, I lose count of the times I've walked in on you two, I really don't know how these two aren't already scarred for life." grinned Holly, very glad that all the attention had been safely diverted to the couple. "Oh, do you want me to take Luke for a second, Eva's making that face again San." she continued quickly, enjoying the annoyed looks from the pair.  
"Yeah I guess, suppose it's probably best to feed her before she starts with the screaming again" nodded the Latina before slowly trying to extract herself from her son without waking him from his slumber. "And that's what separate rooms are for Holls, it's not our fault you have an issue with knocking" she continued with a smirk.  
"Mami por favour no. comfy" mumbled the boy clutching at his mother's shirt."Lo siento bebé, Eva's hungry, I have to feed her Lukey. Abuela's got you don't worry, I won't be long" she said softly, kissing his forehead as she finally handed him across to the older woman, Brittany quickly passing the grumpy looking baby to her wife.  
"It's like pass the parcel over here," grinned Mike, as he joined the group.  
"M, sorry gotta go" said the brunette quickly as a whimper escaped the baby's mouth, "don't worry it's not you Mikey," smiled the brunette as she stepped away from the group slightly, "I'll be back in a few," then she stepped back to her, now empty handed, wife "babe we'll be in the first of second changing bit if you need anything. Love you." she smiled, before pecking the creamy cheek and walking towards the door.  
"**Sickening. **Seriously!" smirked Quinn, "don't pout B she won't be too long you can handle a little time without her." she winked at the blonde, as a tall figure sped across the room towards them.  
"What'd I miss Momma B?!" grinned the blonde, wrapping her in a bear hug.  
"Sammy! what are you doing here?! You said you had to work, where's Stacey?" jabbered the blonde, turning to return the hug.  
"Woah B chill, seriously I thought San banned you from caffeine! I managed to make the sale yesterday, so I got away with leaving last night, thought you guys would be missing me too much." He grinned, digging his fingers into the other blonde's ribs, causing her to squeal slightly "Stace is back at the hotel, unpacking and that." He smiled before turning to everyone else, "hey guys, long time no see. How you all doing?"

* * *

_**A/N:**__So there we are, please r&r let me know what you want/don't want more of, I'm thinking the next chapter will look onto the other characters a little more, especially Holly and Sam. Thanks for reading!_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day was a scorcher, and with the set list and arrangements completed, Finn and Angela decided upon a BBQ for the Group, inviting all of the Glee members. Angela had coerced Quinn and Brittany into helping her to set up the house and garden whilst she sent Sam and Santana out to the store for charcoal and a huge amount of barbequables.

"Sammy you've gotta tell him, you're a horrible, horrible friend" laughed the Latina as Sam leapt around the kart, catching her wrist and pulling her back into his arms.  
"Stop it, you know I feel bad and your joking's only making it worse. And I think he'd be more pissed off that I lied to him-" he was cut off by the squeal of the woman in his arms,  
"Truce! Truce! I'll stop, I promise. Just don't tickle me." she said, turning around in the man's, now loosened, grip,  
"Okay, deal. but any of your comments and I'll be on you!" grinned the blonde, moving his arm around Santana's shoulders and turning back to push the kart again.  
"Mami we still gots lots to get. You two behave." Said Lucas shaking his head and tapping his tiny foot as the two adults resumed their composure.  
"well aren't you all grown up now" grinned Sam as he grabbed the small boy into his arm, "not quite grown up to avoid my hugs though" he continued, ruffling the boy's hair as he held him tight against his broad chest. Santana couldn't help the smile spreading across her face as she watched her best friend and her son, Sam really was great with the kids, he was going to be an amazing dad. Turning back to the list Angela had written them a figure at the end of the isle caught her eye, the woman was watching Lucas and Sam, then she turned towards Santana.  
"nieta? Santana?" came the voice of the woman, causing the brunette to instantly pale and draw Sam's attention to the onlooker.  
"San are you okay, you want me to take the kids?" he asked the Latina softly, so as to keep his words from the boy still in his arm.  
"Jus...Just Lucas, Eva won't understand anything yet and she'll stop me doing something I might regret." She muttered back, giving a little smile as the blonde nodded before rubbing her arm and turning to the boy  
"come on little man, we gotta get Angie that charcoal, we'll meet Mami in a bit" he said before giving a last smile to his friend and heading off to another isle.

Nearly half a minute had passed before Santana spoke, lifting Eva from the kart seat to calm herself, and to ensure she didn't start throwing stuff.  
"Abuela. What do you want?" she asked the old woman coldly, seeing her begin to step closer.  
"Santana, you are back, with children, you are living in Lima again?" replied the woman in her broken English. "tu madre you must call her." she continued, now only a metre or so from her granddaughter. "neita-"  
"Stop," Interrupted the younger woman. "No, I'm here for the reunion, but yes I have kids. I didn't call you guys for a reason, you can't blame me anymore. If you're regretting it now it's not my fault, but if you want to apologise I'll listen, I'm not saying I'll forgive you, but I'll give you all a chance, a chance to earn it, to get to know me and my family. I'm going, but if Mami and Papi want to talk we're staying at the Fairfield, we have a phone line. I have to be somewhere" she finished, turning away quickly, pulling the kart with her as she held onto her daughter tightly. Alma Lopez was left in the middle or the isle watching the girl she had, both raised and disowned, walk away from her.

* * *

By the time they arrived back at the Hudson residence Santana had nearly recovered from the sight of her grandmother, she'd managed to regain most of her colour and was talking to Sam and Lucas, reassuring the boy that nothing was wrong. Angela, Quinn and Brittany had finished with the garden and Finn had managed to get the rust off the majority of the grill.  
"Hey little man, why don't you take that in and go find Amy, she's had nobody to play with all morning" came Brittany's voice as she passed the boy carrying a filled shopping bag through to the kitchen, kissing his blonde curls as he nodded and continued to half drag the bag onwards.  
"Babe I know you're all for getting the kids to do chores but I'm thinking that one was just a little big for him" she grinned as she saw the brunette butt check the door to come in.  
"Yeah San that bag was practically as big as him, poor kid." added Quinn who was sat on one of the chairs in the living room, chatting to Tina, who'd not long arrived.  
"Alright Quinny, you could always get up off that skinny butt and come help, oh and FYI, it was Sammy loading my kid up like a pack horse not me, if it was up to him I'm pretty sure child labour would be the way of life." responded the Latina as she entered from the hallway,  
"San, what's wrong? What happened? Is it Eva" came the worried voice of the dancer as she saw the face of her wife. Something was definitely up, the Latina wasn't quite her usual colour and the smile following her words definitely didn't reach her eyes. Quinn and Tina turned to lay all their focus on the Latina, there didn't seem to be anything wrong, but Brittany had some kind of sixth sense when it came to her wife, she could spot the tiniest of differences.  
"Is Lucas-"  
"Taking that stuff through then going out to play with Amy. Now go." said the blonde answering her lover before the question was fully out, taking one of the grocery bags from her arms and planting a quick kiss on her cheek.  
"Mi abuela estaba en la tienda" murmered the brunette, very aware that the two women on the sofa were still watching, knowing that the Spanish would provide at least a little privacy.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry it's been so long, i didn't get my uni place so travelling around and all sorts, literally had no time, but I'm back and i hope to continue where i left off, hopefully i've not skipped much and that, as you know it's been a while. Hope you enjoyed, i shall upload more soon. **


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Santana chose a reasonably secluded table in the corner if the Lima bean coffee house, far enough away from the counter that they could have privacy, yet close enough to the door in case she felt the need to flee. She'd found a message from her mother the previous night, left with the front desk of the hotel, when they arrived back after leaving the Hummel's. In her voice mail she'd suggested they meet here, on neutral grounds. Her and Brittany had arrived reasonably early and the blonde was just joining the back of a ridiculously long queue, Puck and Sam had agreed to taking Lucas for the afternoon, provided liquid payment was made that night.  
Looking up from the baby currently snoozing in the carry case beside her she saw the two figures approaching her, that feeling of dread returned as she gripped hard to the edge of the table whitening her knuckles, she had half hoped that they wouldn't show up. "Mija it's been so long, you should have called sooner, your Abuela, she says I'm a grandfather" smiled her father, looking expectantly at his daughter. "what were you hoping for Papi, a happy reunion just because I had a baby. Was I supposed to call and just invite you to the births, just forget the way you treated me?" she asked with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Santana, you know we love you we've only ever wanted the best for you. now you're a parent you have to see where we were coming from, I'd do anything to protect my little girl. Can we not move on from the past Mija?" Asked the man, reaching a hand across the table as his wife sat in silence.  
"you guys practically disowned me, you told your own daughter she wasn't welcome in your house. Now I'm a mom I understand it even less, there's nothing I wouldn't do for the two of them, my family is my life. I'd do whatever it takes to make sure my babies never have to feel the way you made me feel. I may not have gone down the route you originally planned, but it wasn't unexpected, you both said you could accept me for who I was, I still don't see why that have to change." she said, looking dubiously at the outstretched hand, making no move to reach for it.

"We thought it was right, you were a teenager, we could cope with that phase, but you should have been at Harvard or Yale, that girl was holding you back, and then you told us all that engagement nonsense. You needed us to be firm, we showed you it wasn't right, look at you now, it was the right thing to do."

"what?! Are you serious, do you know how crazy that sounds? Listen to yourself" hissed the younger woman in disbelief.

"you're a lawyer, married, with children, it turned out right, but you should have invited us to the wedding, told us about our grandchildren."

"wait papi, so you...wait what?" asked the brunette, confused entirely by her dad's words.

"We're so happy that you got married, that you got past that time, you and Sam are perfec-"

"woah there me and Sam? You think I married Sam?!" interrupted his daughter.

"but of course, my mother, she recognised him from when you two dated in high school."

"for crying out loud, daddy! Sam is as freaking gay as a rainbow unicorn, camper than twilight, an-" she halted mid-rant, seeing the coffee placed in front of her and feeling the familiar hand on her shoulder.

"sorry the line was stupidly long, and then the guy forgot who he'd actually serve-" jabbered the blonde before noticing the faces of the others around the table, "oh erm sorry I interrupted didn't I, sorry" she continued with a mumble, a slight tinge rising up her cheeks. "what are you-" started the man with an angry look at the blonde before he was cut off by his daughter  
"yes, see you remember Brittany, she's my wife, I haven't miraculously decided i'm fucking straight father." she hissed in disgust, though slightly pleased to see the shocked looks of her mute mother and angry father at her term of phrase, she felt the blonde's fingers squeezing gently as they interlocked with her own, the perfect contrast of vanilla and spice. "yeah that whole engagement thing you were so pissed about, I wasn't calling it off just because you couldn't be happy about it. we've been married eight years, we have two beautiful children, we're happy and successful, everything you say you wanted for me." she continued, calming her tone as she went, the smooth circles of the thumb on the back of her hand, the gentle strokes across her back and the adoring looks she was getting from the blonde cooled the anger boiling up within her. A silence stretching on for nearly a minute ensued, before the man spoke again,

"Santana you have children, you can't force this life upon them, we thought you'd married in the eyes of god, married a man, built yourself a real family. Look at your daughter, a child can't have two mothers, she's your daughter not this, this woman's" he said the word with such venom before continuing, "your blood runs in her veins, you need to do right by your child, you should be married to the father, a child out of wedlock is a sin, we taught you better than this Santana Marie Lopez." the calm and seeming reasoning tone of her father was as much as she could tale.  
"no, no you don't even try that look again at OUR daughter" she said lifting the infant out of the carry case, showing that perfect face to the couple. "just look again, you recognise those eyes," The surprised infant blinked and whined slightly at the unusual awakening, but was quickly calmed by the murmurs of her mother. "Eva has as many of my WIFE'S genes as she does mine, and it's not Lopez blood running through those veins, it's PIERCE-lopez. Brittany is my wife, she's the mother of my children and the love of my life. I knew that when I was nineteen, when I asked her to marry me, hell I knew it from the first time we kissed. Britt and me, we're a family, we have each other and we have our kids. And you know what, I actually thought you had gotten over yourselves and you wanted to earn our forgiveness, now I can see I shouldn't have bothered holding on to hope," glared the woman, kissing her daughter's hair before passing her to the blonde and continuing; "we really don't need you, quite frankly I wouldn't want my children to be associated with bigots like you." with that she rose from her seat, nodding at her wide eyed wife to lead the way, she scooped up the carry case and headed out of the coffee shop without a good bye.

* * *

"Babe, stop." called out the blonde clutching her daughter tightly as she sped across the parking lot to catch her half running wife, "San stop. Pass me the keys, I'm not letting you drive right now." she continued as she reached the Latina, who was strapping the carry case safely into the back seat of the car.  
"Okay, but can we have a minute, put Eva in and you can have them." Mumbled the brunette, turning away from the open door to lean onto the rear of the car, letting the blonde strap the wriggling baby securely into the seat. "Was I stupid Britt-Britt?" she sighed "I should have known shouldn't I." she said as the blonde shut the door and moved to stand in front of her wife.  
"Santana you weren't in any way stupid. It's not your fault you're a better person than them, you had hope they'd changed. To hope isn't stupid San, you tell me all the time and you're the smartest person I know." she said softly stepping closer in to wrap long arms around the brunette,who released a long breath before relaxing into the embrace of her lover.  
"Love you B. So, so much." murmured the Latina into the taller woman's ear. The two continued hugging until Santana had regained her composure and her breathing had normalised.  
"I don't really think I'm up for them being a part of our family, Holly's Grandma enough. I'm over it, but can we just go the long way back? I kinda want some quiet for a bit" she said, pecking her wife on the cheek before walking around to the passenger door of the car.  
"Sure, we should probably swing by and pick Stacey up, we haven't seen her since we got here, I'm starting to think Sam's locked her up." agreed the blonde, belting herself into the driver's seat. "Oh and Santana don't try be pulling that with me i know you're a gooey caramel, not one of those dark rocks, and not just because you don't have the bitter after taste." continued the blonde, reaching over to bring her wife's hand to her lips before pulling away from the parking lot, fingers still entwined.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, so in the next chapter we'll be meeting Stacey and finding out why Sam's been freaking out... any ideas?_


End file.
